


Sunset

by earthtoalley



Series: 30 Days of Writing [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel had always thought sunsets were beautiful, even when he was an angel. There was something so perfect and serene about them. The way the sun seemed to melt into the horizon. The dusky blush that tinged the sky until the purples and blues and blacks of night bled into it. The way, even after all these millennia, it still managed to captivate and enthral him."</p><p>Drabble for the 30 Days of Writing meme. Prompt 10: Sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a companion piece to my ‘summer’ drabble, but you don’t need to read it to enjoy this one.

Castiel had always thought sunsets were beautiful, even when he was an angel. There was something so perfect and serene about them. The way the sun seemed to melt into the horizon. The dusky blush that tinged the sky until the purples and blues and blacks of night bled into it. The way, even after all these millennia, it still managed to captivate and enthral him.

He would’ve liked to have fallen during the sunset, instead of during the middle of the night. Perhaps then he wouldn’t have found himself alone and confused and scared. Perhaps the soft colours of the sky could have eased the pain like a comfort blanket. Or perhaps Castiel simply would have stopped to watch the sun’s descent, and managed to somehow block out his siblings falling around him. Block out the faint whispers of their pained screams that reached him on the breeze, their voices human and terrified.

Perhaps, then, it was for the best they hadn’t fallen by the sunset. It would be a shame to sour something so vibrant and brilliant with the memory of what Metatron had done to them. After all, Metatron had already ruined the night for him. Before, Castiel would look at the sky and see all the stars and galaxies invisible to the human eye, and he would wonder what else was out there that his Father had created that even the angels couldn’t see. But now, the night sky revealed itself to his new human eyes and it seemed smaller. The stars no longer shone as bright, and there was so much hidden from him that it felt empty. _He_ felt empty.

He had avoided sunsets after that, always wary that the first one he saw as a human would infinitesimally less magical, and frankly sunsets were the last bit of magic he had left to cling to. But he knew he had to face it sooner or later, and he wanted to face it with Dean by his side.

So he had waited for the perfect day. It was the middle of summer, and he knew the sun wouldn’t set until the day had all but drawn to a close, but things were _finally_ looking up for the former angel. And even though it was late, and they were tired, and the air was too humid and left their skin too sticky to really _want_ to move, they still slunk out of their little shack by the sea and propped up two deck chairs. They had bundled up in a blanket to protect themselves from the chilly breeze rolling in with the waves, despite the ever soaring temperature, and had watched the sun sink into the ocean, turning the sky an inky black in its absence.

And for the first time since his fall, Castiel was happy because sunsets with Dean were even more magical.


End file.
